Doctor Voodoo
|tag1 = Control: Denial |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Avengers |tag4 = S.H.I.E.L.D. |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = Doctor Voodoo slams his staff onto the ground. |crystal = Houngan Crystal Fraternal Crystal |ability1 = Power Burn |ability2 = Power Leech |ability3 = Power Steal |ability4 = Regeneration |ability5 = Spirit Venom |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Guillotine |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Winter Soldier |synbonus3 = Rivals |synpartner3 = Doctor Strange |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Rogue |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Doctor Voodoo is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio Jericho Drumm was born to a poor area of Haiti. He found his escape, travelling to America to attend school, but returned when his brother Daniel became seriously ill, and died. Respecting his brother's dying wish, Jericho sought out a Houngan priest to begin his own training. Jericho soon became a Supreme Houngan in his own right, with his pure heart and mystical strength leading him to eventually take the mantle of Doctor Voodoo, new Sorcerer Supreme. Stats Abilities *'Blocking:' Increase Energy Resist by while Blocking. *'Fight Start:' 100% chance to regenerate health over seconds. *'All Attacks:' All attacks have a chance to put a Loa on their opponent that lasts until removed by another effect. A Loa is a buff with no effects. Signature Ability Locked= *'Brother Daniel' **When Voodoo's twin brother Daniel was killed, his loa was bound to Doctor Voodoo. Daniel can possess Doctor Voodoo granting him great strength, or another allowing him to control their actions. |-|Unlocked= *'Brother Daniel' **Brother Daniel will possess either Doctor Voodoo or his opponent moving between them based on Doctor Voodoo's combo meter when he uses a Special Attack. ***'Even Combo:' Doctor Voodoo is possessed gaining 100% increased Ability Accuracy and increased Buff Duration. ***'Odd Combo:' Opponent is possessed gaining 50% decreased Ability Accuracy and increased Debuff Duration. Special Attacks *'Spirit Venom' **Doctor Voodoo calls upon the Loa who poison his target's beneficial magics. ***50% chance to Envenom each of the opponent's Buffs, Nullifying it, and applying a Poison dealing of your Attack as Direct Damage over seconds. *'Gift of the Loa' **Doctor Voodoo requests aid from the spirit realm, and the Loa answer, granting him strength or sapping it from his enemy. *** chance to convert up to 3 Loa into either a Buff on himself or a Debuff on the opponent, based on current Combo Meter. ****'Even Combo:' All of Voodoo's attacks gain a chance to burn of his opponent's Power, converting of Power burnt into Energy Damage, lasting 15 seconds. ****'Odd Combo:' Target leaks of their Power, over seconds. *'Open the Gate' **Doctor Voodoo calls to his patron Papa Legba, who throws open the gate to the Spirit Realm. ***100% chance of applying Power Leech to the target, stealing Power over seconds. ***When the Power Leech ends for any reason, Doctor Voodoo gains an equivalent Power Gain Buff. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Groot is immune to Bleed but not Poison, and he produces a lot of buffs for Voodoo to convert to Poisons. Combine this with Brother Daniel’s Ability Accuracy debuff which will give you a chance to prevent Groot's regeneration from triggering at all. Also there's a class advantage, just for a little extra kick. *Poison reduces Wolverine's healing effects, Brother Daniel reduces the chance of Regeneration from triggering, and Spirit Venom lets him Nullify one if Wolverine does manage to trigger one. Weaknesses *Doctor Voodoo does a lot of Poison damage and Hulk is immune to this. Doctor Voodoo shuts down his opponents by reducing Ability Accuracy and Nullify Buffs; Hulk procures very few buffs passively, increasing his Damage as his health drops. Voodoo is resistant to Energy Damage while Hulk exclusively does Physical Damage. *Like the Hulk, Vision is immune to Poison and doesn't trigger any Buffs. He also has the ability to get a Heal Block on his opponents very quickly, counteracting Doctor Voodoo's Regeneration. Finally, his Power Burn can keep preventing his opponent from using any of their Special Attacks. Recommended Masteries *'Recovery:' Doctor Voodoo starts every fight with an active Regeneration effect. Enhancing it will help keep his HP topped off for repeated fights, such as during a Quest or Alliance Events. *'Mystic Dispersion:' With the unique combination of the ability to place Buffs on his opponents and nullify them away, Doctor Voodoo can generate a lot of extra power with this Mastery. *'Parry' and Pacify and Stupefy: By keeping Brother Daniel on his opponent, Doctor Voodoo can significantly extend the length of a Parry stun. On top of this, combining Brother Daniel with Pacify will reduce your opponent's ability accuracy by a huge amount. Trivia *In an issue of the ''Contest of Champions'' comic book, a Kabam staffer was seen working on Doctor Voodoo. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mystic Category:Poison